Ayase Eli
WARNING:SPOLIER ALERT! PLEASE, IF YOU DONT WANT TO GET SPOILED, PLEASE DONT CONTINUE! Ayase Eli, is one of the 9 members of µ's. She is very good friends with Tojo Nozomi. Personality Being the original president of the Otonokizaka Student Council, she is looked up to by many people and is a very big role model. Because of her original activities, she is shown to be strict and cold. When Kousaka Honoka had asked her to make a school idol group, she had declined it immediately. However, Tojo Nozomi has been trying to help her friend and revealed to the 2nd to last group consisting of 6 characters up to then, that Eli has only been trying to save the school the whole time. They also learned that the chairwoman had said no to her way of trying to help the school. Eli is actually a very kind and caring person to people she knows well, As shown in many other episodes. She is very caring and protective of her little sister (Ayase Alisa), who took intrastate in the the original µ's and loved to listen to their music, which made Eli lighten up a little bit. Eli's grandmother had also entrusted her to protect the school and stop it from closing down. When Eli joined the group, their popularity rose more among the students of the school and boosted their popularity in the school to a max. A few people have admired Eli's beauty. Saying that she was pretty and had a very nice voice. She is probably the most mature character in the whole group. She has tried many different ways to get her group much more popular. BiBi Ayase Eli is also the leader of one of the sub-unit in µ's named BiBi. The group consists of Ayase Eli, Yazawa Nico, and Nishikino Maki. They have 10 songs which consists of 6 singles. 1st Single: Diamond Princess no Yuutsu 01. Diamond Princess no Yuutsu ダイヤモンドプリンセスの憂鬱 (Center: Nishikino Maki) 02. Love Novels ラブノベルス' '(Center Original: Ayase Eli, Live: Yazawa Nico) 2nd Single: Cutie Panther 03. Cutie Panther (Center: Nishikino Maki) 04. Natsu, Owaranaide 夏、終わらないで。 (Center: Ayase Eli) 3rd Single: Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan 05. Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan 冬がくれた予感 (Center: Ayase Eli) 06. Trouble Busters (Center: Yazawa Nico) 4th Single: Silent tonight 07. Silent tonight (Center: Nishikino Maki) 5th Single: Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso 08. Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso 最低で最高のParadiso (Center: None) 6th Single: Sakkaku CROSSROADS 09. Sakkaku CROSSROADS 錯覚CROSSROADS (Center: Nishikino Maki) 10. PSYCHIC FIRE (Center: Yazawa Nico) Eli's Background Eli is part Russian, inheriting that from her grandmother. Her catchphrase, "хорошо" (pronounced as "Harasho"), is a Russian word meaning "Good" or "Okay." The first time we're introduced to this phrase is the episode when the group gets into a pillow fight. She says it trying to see if Sonoda Umi was okay. Many people also call her "Erichika." This being one of the background parts in PSYCHIC FIRE. Eli has a little sister named Ayase Alisa. He family has been living abroad for many years (since Eli was little) so they are no yet used to Japanese culture. Her grandmother also went to Otonokizaka high which raised Eli's passion to save the school. Eli's mother and grandmother were very good at ballet which made Eli want to take after their path. Soon enough, Eli figured out that she was barely any good at ballet, never really passing auditions. She gave up on her dream which broke her heart. One of the reasons the joined µ's is so that she can take up dancing again. Hobbies Eli is very good at quilting and making special items and crafts. Her experience helps her be the choreographer of µ's. She also loves to make jewelry like necklaces and earrings, from scratch. Clubs Eli used to be the leader of the student council before she handed her position down to Kousaka Honoka. She is only in µ's.